Animals
by AriesDanger24
Summary: Kilguin week: Day 1 is the theme animals! - (modern AU) Penguin complains about his issues with Killer while the Heart crew are drinking and a drunk Law offers him a solution and Penguin takes it and whoo boy is Killer in for a surprise! (YAOI SMUT AHEAD)


**Aryes: Hey guys! It's 2 in the morning, and I wrote this in 3 hours for the theme Kilguin to kick off Kilguin week with Mondays theme: Animal (all the themes for the week are on Tumblr at the Kilguin blog). So I took animal in a smutty way XD So here is a smutty fanfic that features our crazy characters XD Be ready for more Kilguin this week! Hope you enjoy it even though it is 2 in the morning and there will be errors! XD IM SORRY!**

 **WARNING: YAOI SMUT (MALE X MALE), SWEARING, BDSM, DRINKING, SEX SHOPS, LEATHER, TALK OF DARKER DAYS FOR PEN, SEX TOY USAGE, FLUFFY WORDS, MAYBE A BIT OOC, IT'S 2 IN THE MORNING, BE FORGIVING PLS (T.T)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE!**

 **~Aryes**

* * *

Animals (alternative title: Never Drink With the Heart Pirates)

Penguin knew what Killer was like, in many ways he was calm, poised, rational, strategic, Killer was very calm.

Well, that was the front he liked to put on anyways, because at home he was entirely different.

He was emotional, caring, sensitive, but more importantly he was...

 **Insatiable**

Penguin had no problem with it in the beginning of their relationship, because obviously the need to be with one another and craving of human contact is there.

The problem was...

 **IT'S BEEN 8 MONTHS!**

Penguin was beginning to feel the effects of having too much intercourse, his whole body began aching and if he dared ask for a massage or something from Killer then it would end being another round of sex. Penguin wasn't tired of sex or tired of Killer, he was just tired with the sheer mount of it, and he really didn't know what to do about it. So he consulted his best friends over some drinks and no he wasn't trying to be petty whining about being oversexed by his boyfriend.

"GUYYYYYYYSSSS...I can't take this much... I'm gonna die I tell youuu."

Okay...maybe he was.

"Haha, it can't be that bad Pen," Shachi said with a light nature, until Penguin pulled down his scarf and showed him all the hickies JUST on his neck.

Penguin groaned and collapsed on the table after drinking a whole glass of beer and burying his head in his hands

"What am I gonna dooooo?" Penguin groaned out and he felt on the verge of tears, he loved his boyfriend so much, he felt so bad complaining like this.

"Penguin-ya, why not just tell him-" Law tried to say, but Penguin jumped up from the table and said loudly.

"THAT"S THE PROBLEM! I CAN'T! WHAT IF THAT'S HIS DEAL BREAKER LAWWWW? I DON'T WANT TO MAKE HIM SAD! I LOVE HIMM SO MMUCH!"

Penguin sobbed in his hands and he felt a hand on his back, probably Bepo trying to comfort him.

"I know a solution," Law said across the table and Penguin lifted his head with a sniffle and asked hopefully, "You do?"

"Just dominate him," Law said and Penguin froze, Shachi laughing next to Law wildly.

"There is no way he could dominate Killer like you do to Kid! This is Pen we are talking about!," Shachi said with a chuckle and Penguin felt a rising anger in him.

"LAWWWW Shachi is making fun of me! Make him stooooop," Penguin whined and Law chuckled and took a swig of his drink.

Law made a cringing face as the liquid went down and then he smiled again.

"Penguin-ya didn't used to be like this Shachi-ya, remember college? He was crazy in college!" Law said with a smile, his face a little warm looking.

Law was probably drunk, but Bepo and Bart were the sober drivers tonight, so Law was gonna get drunk.

At the mention of college though, Penguin felt himself sober up, college was a particularly angry time Penguin's life.

He never had his teenage rebel phase until college and it was bad, he had gotten tattoos, red hair, and piercings (which he loved, but they were still rather rebellious)

He remembered not much from college but panic and coffee and a lot of substance abuse.

It was one of the reasons he met Law, Law had been his roommate and helped him get out of all that shit.

Shachi was his childhood friend, he was at a different college at the time, Shachi knew him longer, but Law had seen the worst side of him.

"Whaaaat? Are you serious? Do think Pen could do it?" Shachi asked a little baffled at Law, the raven giving it thought then smiling.

"Not without some proper tools first of course though Shachi-ya~" Penguin widened his eyes...oh no...Law was really drunk.

You know what though...So was he.

He smiled crazily with Law, they leaned and Law quickly said to Bepo and Bart, "Quick, to the minivans! TO THE SEX SHOP!"

Without a moment to loose they got in the cars and there was something quite funny about a drunk Law and Penguin in a sex shop.

It was like comedy routine...that Shachi got footage of...that he would forever blackmail them with.

The night was young and they were hella drunk, so when Penguin woke up with a splintering headache in Law's bed with the whole gang, he was not surprised.

Bepo and Bart made breakfast and prepared some helpful things to rid them of their fucking headaches.

Regret...so much regret.

Luckily Bepo had texted Killer for him saying he wouldn't be home and that he was staying at the Heart Submarine (that's what Shachi and Law called their apartment)

Bepo had also confiscated phones the night before and Penguin was too grateful, oh things could have been worse.

Over the course of the day, they regained memories about the night before and that's when Penguin remembered all they had bought from that shop.

Embarrassment filled him entirely and slowly he found the bag from the shop and started to look inside.

Jean talking about how everything ended up on Law's credit card.

Ha, serves him right.

Still he stared at the items in the bag, now that he saw all these items...he started to gets some ideas he wanted to try out.

He looked to the side to see Law smirking from his chair across the table.

"You are looking a lot like you did in college, I know that look you know Penguin-ya~, make us proud!"

"What if he doesn't want to do it? Or what if he hates me for it?"

"Does he love you Penguin-ya~?" Law asked.

"Yes."

"Then you have nothing to worry about, I think he will love it," Law said with a smirk that made Penguin think that he knew more than he let on, but he let it be.

He had some work to do.

* * *

"Penguin, I am home," Killer said with a smile and came into the apartment, it smelled of food.

"I'll be out in a minute, there is pizza in the kitchen!" Penguin said from the restroom and Killer shrugged off his coat on the couch.

"Thanks," he said as he grabbed a few slices and decided to eat, he was ravenous, work had been nonstop, cars coming in and out of the shop.

He plopped down on the couch to eat as usual and got done rather quickly, then he felt arms around his neck, hugging him from behind.

He smiled and laughed a little, "took you long enough to get out of the restroom, what took so long?"

"Hey Killer, how do you feel about playing with some toys tonight?"the words softly reverberated in his ears and made him freeze, 'holy shit'.

He could imagine Penguin with some toys that would make him look so great...he was so ready for something like this, his heart pounding wildly.

The way he said it so sensually...maybe that's why he took so long...oh goodness his imagination was gonna kill him!

"I'm okay with tha-" his ending words cut of by a constricting feeling suddenly at his neck, he froze entirely.

He reached up to touch what had just been placed around his neck and felt leather around his neck snuggly in place.

"Is this okay?" the voice that had been so sensual before now came out a bit hesitant, and Killer turned and felt his mouth go dry.

Beside him was definitely Penguin, but the moment his eyes saw the outfit he wore, his words caught.

He wore something akin to a butler outfit, maybe more of a bartender with a black leather vest on a garnet button up, with leather pants and gloves to boot.

He looked absolutely amazing, but he seemed hesitant looking away to the side.

Killer saw that in Penguin's hands was a leash and it was attached to...him.

Oh fuck, that was sexy.

"Are you okay...with this...I just want to know before I make a fool of myself...I guess it's too late for that though huh?" Penguin said smiling with nervous laughter.

The blonde put his face in his hands and thought with a sigh, 'Holy shit is this really happening Kami! My boyfriend too perfect for this goddamn world.'

"I am more than okay with this, and I love you so fucking much, you could kill me and I would compliment you every step of the way." Killer said.

The blonde mentally straining himself from holding back as the red haired punk looking Penguin flushed at the compliment.

He looked cute and dangerous, with his punk looking haircut and mafia looking outfit, but his sweet smiles making his heart do flips.

"So, you'll listen to my orders then for today?" Penguin asked a little hesitant, and Killer wanted to reassure him.

Penguin never asked for anything much, so since Penguin asked, of course he would do anything for him.

"Of course, i promise," Killer confirmed and he loved the way Penguin lit up slightly at the response.

"By the way, the safe word is car, okay? If you ever feel like you want to stop...just say it okay...do you promise to...say it if you don't like it? I won't be mad."

Killer nodded, seemed reasonable.

"So, what do you want me to do Penguin?" Killer asked softly, his throat low with lust.

Just seeing Penguin in that outfit did things to him.

"Let's go to the bedroom," Penguin said and Killer felt a little tug at his neck, Penguin looking at him expectantly.

Killer complied with the demand by following Penguin and he noticed that the room had some extra things around the room that caught his eyes.

The shackles near the headrest of the bed, lube and condoms out on top of the desk, and some other new things.

Killer had to wonder how long Penguin had thought about doing this.

"Will you go to the headrest, I want to shackle you there, I think you will look amazing with them on, I chose the color for you," Penguin said lowly.

Killer got a chill up his spine at the way his tone was low and unlike Penguin, it was serious.

Penguin watched every move he made, he felt like a prisoner and Penguin was the warden.

Shit, why did that turn him on so much, he was sure Penguin could see it too.

"Take of your shirt off first," Penguin said, the small simple command doing much more than it should to him.

"Do you want me to call you master or something too?" asked Killer curiously and Penguin shook his head.

"No, I don't want to role play," Penguin said lowly, crawling up on the bed over to Killer, throwing his half pulled off shirt completely off his body.

His hands grabbing the fluffy black handcuffs, and clicking them inward, asking softly if they were too tight.

Killer gave 'em a small tug and found no movement possible in them, they were fine, he nodded.

Penguin smiled and let go of the leash, pulling out a key from his breast pocket and he unlocked the collar, Killer looking at him confused.

Penguin smiled and said, "I like you with it on, but I want to mark that neck of yours first."

Without any words he moved forward and sucked at his neck harshly, Killer jolting at the warm sudden feeling, gasping as his erection brushed against Penguin's leg.

Penguin with no words clicked the collar back in place, and seemed pleased with his work.

Killer felt his whole body getting heated, his hands jolted without warning, only to realize he couldn't touch the red head like he wanted.

Penguin smiled and leaned down to kiss and Killer's ear and whispered, "the reason i don't want to role play is because this is about you and me and no one else."

Killer groaned out, "fuck, you are too damn good at this taunting thing. You know that?"

Penguin leaned back and smiled, their lips were so close, Killer needed them on his own, "Maybe you don't have any self control?"

The red head grasped the leash and pulled Killer's head forward slightly and suddenly they were kissing, the feeling setting him ablaze, until it ended too soon.

Penguin looked absolutely wonderful as he parted from it, his lips red from the force of their lips, his blue eyes looking darkened and wider as he spoke.

"Maybe you are an animal, lustful, uncontrollable. It's one of the reasons I did this you know. You were too wild for too long, so you know what, I decided to tame you."

Killer froze, and suddenly felt realization dawn on him, and he was about to apologize when Penguin put a finger to his lips.

"I didn't want to tell you no sex, I just wanted it to be calmer, but I loved you too much you know to tell you," Penguin said and Killer listened.

Penguin was in control now, as his eyes glazed over touching his chin lovingly, "SO I decided to control how much you do."

Penguin sat back and looked at him, the awed look on his face mixed with lust was a new favorite face penguin had made.

"You look so fucking gorgeous Killer," the voice was low, and the blonde heard the curse word and felt his whole body tremble, he was too excited for this.

"So do you, god I will let you do whatever you want to me, just fucking kiss me dammit," Killer said, feeling urgency in his heart.

Penguin complied to his animal's wishes as their lips met and when Penguin tried to pull back, Killer kept him longer by by pulling at his lip, wanting him to stay.

The red head lifted himself away and put his hands on the body beneath him, it was taut and wanting as he traveled the tan skin, fully appreciating it for the first time,

"I never get to touch you like this, god I love this so much, I just want to cum on your abs, how did I get a such a gorgeous man as my boyfriend?"

Killer smirked and said, "This gorgeous man fell in love with a beautiful man who made his life worth living, simple as that."

Penguin smiled and laughed at the words, Killer mirroring the smile, "I love you so much."

Penguin smiled sweetly at his words, then seemed to smirk, a glint of some mischief going through his eyes, "do you want me to show you how much I love you?"

The words were laced with excitement and smugness and Killer couldn't help replying, "Of course."

Penguin reached over for the lube and condom, and Penguin started to disrobe, haphazardly, but that was attractive.

Killer watching the scene for all it was worth as the red head pulled off the gloves with his teeth, and fully was naked before him now.

His eyes caught on a small little string between his legs and Killer felt his heart thump hard in his ears when Penguin smiled at him.

He didn't say a word as he unlocked the button on the blonde's jeans and...then pulled the zipper down with his teeth!

"How have you been keeping all these dirty tricks up your sleeves for so long?"Killer gasped out, a small groan leaving him when Penguin pulled his erection free.

"Well, in college I experimented a bit, hard not to experiment when you wore leather as good as I did," Penguin said lowly, and Killer's breath hitched.

Penguin...

in all leather...

Holy Hell...His boyfriend was perfection sent from the heavens...

The blonde swore as Penguin began to give him head and he looked down to watch it, but he ended up distracted as Penguin pulled at the string from before.

...1,...2...3...4...5...6...There were six in all.

Six beads slowly coming out of his boyfriend and Killer thought he was going to fucking break these shackles.

The pure unadulterated noises coming from his boyfriend as he completely encompassed his every thought, he was gonna cum if he didn't stop it.

'I wanna touch you'

he repeated it aloud over and over.

He needed to be inside Penguin YESTERDAY!

Penguin let go of his dick and Killer whined, but agreed, it was time to move on to better things.

The red head ripped the condom package open with his teeth and rolled it on his member and Killer groaned, "I need you so badly,"

Penguin smiled, his breathing crazed as he panted out, "You...look so...fucking good...shackled up."

Killer grinned at him and smarted back, "I would look...even better inside you."

Penguin said lowly, "yeah, you would."

Penguin reached into his breast pocket and pulled out the key to the shackles, his eyes flashing with smug victory as he spoke, "So make love to me Killer."

A small click and he was on him in an instant.

The pale lithe body now beneath him as he lined himself up in an instant.

Killer smirked as he grabbed the collar and clicked it around Penguin's neck and he pulled the leash forward and leaned down to kiss the hell out of Penguin.

The red head was turned on all fours and the blonde entered him slowly, almost gasping audibly at how easy it was to enter.

Killer leaned over the man and bit around the collar his neck, he looked good like this.

'Like an animal'

Killer smiled and left marks on his neck, Penguin gasping at every point of the marking.

Despite what Penguin said before, Killer knew the man enjoyed the roughness, maybe not the frequency of their lovemaking, but the intensity was fine.

Penguin rolled his hips, pushing Killer deeper in him and causing an involuntary buck that sent Penguin moaning.

So he got it on the first try huh?

That made things easier as he pulled back and thrusted right there, Penguin crying out his name desperately.

It sounded broken and needy, wanting, and damn it if Killer didn't answer his call.

He grinded against the man's prostate, enjoying the way Penguin fell down to his forearms, grasping at the covers of the bed.

He pulled back again and set a rough pace, pummeling the pleasurable spot that sent Penguin keening breathily.

He grasped the leash and pulled only slightly and Penguin raised his head slightly at the pull.

Killer pausing his assault to kiss at his ear, playing with the two gold earrings before rasping out brokenly, "I love you so much."

Penguin's blue eyes visible for only a moment,m and they shined too brightly, Killer would be entranced if he looked for too long.

He gripped the pale hips harshly and began his thrusts again, the pace messed up as he became more erratic, his breathing becoming pants.

Penguin's words seeming to fail him, but the blonde knew he would come soon.

He took the other man's weeping erection into his hand and started to stroke it harshly, Penguin yelping at the feeling then moaning into it, moaning his name.

The red haired man cumming and with a few more thrusts into the constricting heat, he was as well.

They flopped to the side, exhausted from a single round, after a few minutes, Killer cleaned up, and Penguin fell asleep in the bed.

The blonde came back afterwards and pulled the blankets over him as well, brushing the red locks away from the man's eyes.

They fluttered open sleepily, the blue eyes entrancing him and the smile on the man's face did as well.

"You are the most beautiful man in the world," Penguin said softly, green eyes meeting blue and Killer smiling back, "Don't steal my line."

"What are we gonna do Killer? There can't be two trophies for the most beautiful man award you know?" Penguin said sleepily and Killer pulled him close.

"Of course there can be, we cut in half with a scythe," Killer stated yawning, feeling sleep pull at him.

"You are silly," Penguin said softly, and Killer felt the man petting his hair slowly and with that they fell asleep.

The End

* * *

 **Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed! If you want to join a day of Kilguin week, just check it out at our Kilguin Tumblr page where all the days are listed! We will be posting fan art and fanfiction etc... of our Kilguin babies (don't forget if you make something to post it on the tumblr #Kilguinweek!) I need to sleep now XD it's 2 am! Hope you enjoyed the smut! Also if you want to know what's on the blackmail footage from Shachi, I might do another chapter about it if people want it! (let's just say it gets funny XD)**

 **~Aryes**


End file.
